Nobody say it was easy
by MariSeverus
Summary: Nadie puede decir, que es fácil luego de que algo se acaba. Que es fácil adaptarse a los cambios y nuevas oportunidades. Hermione es ministra, Severus es indigente. ¿Qué podría pasar entre ellos, una vez que se reencuentren?


**Nobody Said it was easy**

_Disclaimer: __Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas y una que otra cosa. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling_.

Haber enfrentado la guerra, parecía no ser lo peor del asunto. Había aún, muchos problemas por enfrentar. Uno de ellos era que en esa guerra, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, hubiese muerto. Y junto a él, su compañero de andanzas, Ronald Weasley.

La tercera integrante de aquel equipo de oro, había sobrevivido milagrosamente. Aunque ser sobreviviente, era lo que menos deseaba en todo ese asunto. Muchos cabos habían quedado sueltos y eso, había permitido el vacío de poder que ahora existía en el ministerio y en la vida mágica. Por supuesto, aquellas muertes, habían contribuido a ello. Ni siquiera después de algunos meses, sus nombres se borraban de sus mentes. Como si pudieran, de un modo u otro.

Pero eso no llegaba a significar nada, en el lugar donde ella estaba. Le habían ofrecido el puesto para ministra de magia. Sonaba gracioso, puesto que ella siempre había oído la palabra "ministro". No se creía capaz de semejante papel, con el dolor que estaba afrontando, cada día que pasaba.

Mientras estaba vislumbrando todo aquello que sería suyo, algo llegó hasta su cabeza. Los "lo que pude haber hecho" y los "lo que no hice". Tantas cosas que pudo cambiar, pero que simplemente se durmió en la espera de quizás, una victoria fácil. Todos esperaban que sobre los hombros de Harry reposara el peso de una victoria, pero no contaban también con el peso de la derrota.

Aceptarlo o no, ambas cosas. Aceptar que sus amigos ya no estaban, que sus padres y los que fueran sus amigos, sufrían por ellos. Aceptar, que quizás, el mundo mágico necesitaba de ella de una u otra forma.

**No one ever said it would be so hard**

Una pequeña biblioteca de Christchurch, normalmente estaba un poco vacía. Pero ese día, era todo lo contrario. Un cierto aire frío, que entumecía su cuerpo, se colaba por una de las ventanas donde ella estaba leyendo. Tenía mucha gente a su alrededor, desde que se le conoció el lanzamiento "no intencional" para ministra de magia. La luz era pobre, así que ella se levantaba para acomodar la vela que estaba sobre la mesa. Mientras la acomodaba, notaba una cierta presencia que la miraba con mucha atención. Seguramente era culpa de la mala visión, pero se le hacía muy familiar.

Caminó, hasta donde oía sus pasos y se detuvo en un corredor. Las personas, trataron de encontrarla, pero no tuvieron éxito. Si ella quería perderse, ella lo lograba. Se mantuvo en silencio y continuó contemplando, la oscuridad frente a ella.

- ¿Hay alguien allí?- preguntó, con el frío en su nuca. Nadie respondió a su llamado, pero sí escuchó como varios libros, se resbalaban de una estantería adyacente.

Permaneció callada, para oír mejor. Los pasos seguían otro rumbo y ella, iba detrás de ellos. Con mucha calma, logró arrinconar al extraño admirador, hasta una zona con luz. Al ver de quién se trataba, no podía creerlo. Era él.

No había cambiado mucho, con el correr de los años. Sólo que ahora, utilizaba una gruesa capa y el cuello hacia arriba, como si fuera un vampiro. Ambos se miraron, pero no se atrevieron a hablarse. ¿Qué iban a decirse? ¿Un "hola, cuánto tiempo"? Sus orbes oscuros, mostraban la aversión que aún sentía por ella. Al verla tan perpleja, sólo atinó a reírse y a seguir su camino. Sin embargo, se detuvo a la mitad. Sabía, que ella le perseguiría.

- Ya quería saber, qué tanto alboroto había. Claro, la nueva ministra está en nuestra presencia. Arrodíllense ante ella.

- Uno: No soy ministra aún y no he decidido nada. Dos: Nadie se arrodillará ante mí, si llego a serlo.

- Por supuesto. Su vida, parece ser muy buena. Diferente.

- No lo es, a ciencia cierta. No, desde que estos individuos no te dejan en paz. No desde que mis mejores amigos, ya no están a mi lado.

- Consígase un guardaespaldas y, consígase nuevos amigos- le dijo Snape con desdén y se dio la vuelta para contemplarla. Ella no contestó. Su cerebro, estaba atascado aún.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

- ¿No es, una biblioteca pública? Yo he venido, a leer libros.

- Igual yo- dijo ella, con una voz suave- Así que, ha sobrevivido a la guerra.

- A no ser, que yo sea un espectro, creo que sí. ¿No tiene una apretada agenda, que cumplir?

- Parece, resentido- dijo y Severus, esbozó una sonrisa suave. Hermione, no se inmutó al respecto.

- Y usted no quiere admitir, que el tiempo pasa. Granger.

- Pude haber hecho algo mejor que verlo pasar- le dijo y Severus, soltó una especie de siseo débil.

- No hubiera podido, ni le hubiera servido. Potter tenía que morir, por el bien de esto que llamamos mundo. Una lástima, que Weasley le siguiera los caminos.

- No necesariamente. ¿Quién dijo, que las muertes, mejoran el universo?

- Una profecía- le cortó Snape de mala gana- Si me disculpa, tengo muchos asuntos pendientes, que requieren de mi tiempo.

No podía entenderlo. Se encontraban ¿Y eso era todo lo que le interesaba decir? Tenía que hablar de cosas más importantes, pero ella no decía más que unas cuantas tonterías. Y ni hablar de él. Seguramente, estaba envidioso de su puesto. Bueno, ella no había escogido semejante nombramiento. Y si terminase ministra, de eso, no se iba a arrepentir en lo más mínimo.

Y lo hacía. Terminaba siendo la nueva ministra de magia. No podía ni irse a la cama sola, pero estaba bien en cierto sentido. De todas formas, las bibliotecas, seguían siendo su placer, de una u otra forma.

- Comienzo a pensar que me persigue, señora ministra- dijo con desprecio, pero ella no le prestaba atención. Miraba por la ventana. Ya sabía, que él estaba allí.

- ¿Es que duerme aquí?

- ¿Parezco un pobre diablo?

- Un poco- confesó ella- si no tiene un hogar, con gusto le consigo uno.

- No se atreva a decir semejante imbecilidad.- le desafió y ella, no hizo otra cosa, que encogerse de hombros.

Y volvió a pasar tiempo después. ¿Tenía un hogar ese hombre? Con una sonrisa a medias, se imaginaba a Snape como indigente. Sí, seguramente. Eso no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido. Con una risa, ella se burlaba de sí misma.

- Yo no vivo en las afueras de esta biblioteca- le criticó con su voz socarrona. Hermione no volvió a contestarle y, continuó su camino. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, visitar esa biblioteca para encontrarse con él. ¡Qué encuentros!

A la cuarta vez. Ya estaba frente a su espejo diciéndoselo, a sí misma. Severus Snape, era un indigente. Se lo temía. Seguro, después de la guerra, no tenía a donde irse. Aunque bueno, no podía darle ayuda si no la pedía. Y siendo la ministra, no le favorecía la mala publicidad. Ese hombre era todo un cascarrabias y podía, decir y hacer cosas que la perjudicaran. Aún así, sentía algo de lástima otra vez.

- Bueno, me gusta vivir entre libros, sí- le confesó a su quinta visita. La ministra, siempre iba acompañada.

- A mí me gusta leer, pero no creo que tanto.

- No es fácil, una vez que todo se termina, Granger.

- Si usted me dijera, en qué le puedo ayudar…

- No necesito su ayuda.

- ¡Cada vez que vengo, está metido en este sitio!- mencionó- Claro que necesita mi ayuda.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Lo cree así?

- Sí. Seguramente, ya es un indigente.


End file.
